1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to walking assistance apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a walking assistance apparatus, depending on the field at which the walking assistance apparatus is being used, may be used as an assistance apparatus configured to assist supporting weight and/or deteriorated muscular strength, or, when carrying a heavy load, may also be used as a reinforcing apparatus configured to amplify muscular strength of a user and/or support weight of the heavy load placed on the user.